Hallelujah
by waytheballbounces
Summary: Well baby I've been here before... I've seen this room and I've walked this floor... It's never easy losing a loyal follower, especially if they are more than just a subordinate to you.


**So, hello there! Sorry for the long haitus and for anyone looking for a new chapter of The Good Witch. I just have this little thing, a royai song fic for Hallelujah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fma 2003 or Riza being blamed- well, I don't want to spoil it, just my longer twist on a one shot I read earlier. It might not fit in with Conqueror of Shamballa.**

* * *

Gone.

I can't believe it, but it has been years.

So, so many long years.

I remember that day when they condemned her to death.

We brought him down, but you paid the ultimate price.

_I saw your flag on the marble arch_

_But love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Executed for the assassination of Fuhrer King Bradley.

And they lead her out.

Silent face.

Eyes that spoke.

Love.

It's not your fault.

Love.

And I screamed her name. Called for her. Ordered for her to come back.

Begged for her. I just needed her. I just need her.

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

But she never responded.

I never heard her voice again. Not her real voice.

Of course I've heard her voice.

Yelling.

Hissing.

Berating.

Chastising.

It's all my fault.

But I know it's not really her.

Those eyes, they didn't blame me.

But my mind torments me day and night, my little demons never cease to play. She was the only one who could keep them away. She made this world so right.

I kneel near the grey stone, feeling tears well up in anguish. It's not fair! The Fuhrer was a monster! I want to pound my fists against the earth, screaming and sobbing about the injustice of it all. But I can't. The world doesn't work like that.

_Baby I've been here before_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

With a blank gaze I look next to me. The words Maes Hughes stare bank. Cold grey words that mean so, so much. Why is it that the people I love the most always leave? I trace the words Riza Hawkeye with numb fingers and my numb heart.

"Daddy? I'm c-cold," a little voice next to me whines.

_Remember when I moved in you_

_And the holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

I look at the little six-year-old next to me. Her long blonde hair is down and she peer at me with deep dark eyes partially hidden with glasses and bangs. Despite her purple coat and long pants, she shivers in the cold.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Come here," I murmur, pulling her into an embrace.

Iolana. My little hawk. My light. My will to survive.

They couldn't kill Hawkeye, at least not right away. She was expecting. My child. They weren't heartless Homunculi, they wouldn't kill two people.

They never let me see her, not once, but they let me keep out daughter.

It was a struggling court case. On one hand, there was Ishbal, the breaking of the fraternization laws, and my part in the coup. On the other was the brave and powerful state alchemist. Eventually, I was allowed to stay.

It's so hard. Going to work without my first lieutenant. Well, I suppose there's Havoc, who was promoted up, but he's not really my first lieutenant.

The little girl wrapped in my arms shivers despite my warmth. It's time to go. She's all I have left. I have to protect her. I stand up. "Say goodbye to Mommy," I whisper, my voice faltering, like it always does.

With solemn black eyes she breathes, "Goodbye Mommy, I wish you were here. Daddy misses you and I hope you miss him. I want to meet you. Sleep well Mommy."

I pick her up and wrap my arms around her, for warmth and comfort. Comfort for the both of us.

Riza would have been so good for her, so good for me, what right did they have to take her away from us?

With Iolana's head buried in my shoulder and my breath fogging in the crisp winter air, I walk away, feeling my heart tear up with every step.

Silent tears trickle down my face.

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_


End file.
